Clover and Tony's adventures in Unova
by eeveelutionglaceon
Summary: Clover and Tony have began their journey. What adventures will await them? What dangers? With Clover's battling skills and Tony's psychic abilities, excitement is ensured.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Hey guys! I decided to stop writing my last story and take it down, I got bored with it. I think this one will be much more fun to write. Also, sorry if it is short, there's not much to do in the first chapter. Well, I'm not sure what else to say so..enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. **

Chapter one: The Journey Begins

Clover awoke to the monotone beeping of her alarm. She groaned and rolled over, pulling her comforter over her head. She reached out from under the cover, hitting the snooze button. As she slowly woke up, she thought about what she had to do that day. _I have to go somewhere today, but where? _she thought. _Did I need to bring something to Tony? _She thought of her gray haired friend and smiled. They had been friends since they were children, and they did everything together. _No that's not it. Oh I remember! The pokemon lab! Professor Juniper wanted to give me-_ Suddenly, Clover shot out of bed, throwing off her covers. "I get a pokemon today!" she said out loud. She looked at her clock. It was 7:00. She had to be at the lab by nine. She ran to her bathroom. She washed her face and brushed out her long brown hair. She put in her signature green headband that had a flower on it. She threw on a light green shirt and some jean shorts. As she began to brush her teeth she thought. _I'm going to be a real trainer! I'm going to get all eight badges and become the champion! _That had always been a dream of hers. The fame, the glory, everything about it seemed amazing! Once ready, she raced downstairs to find her mother making a breakfast of pancakes.

"Hi, Clover honey. I'm making your favorite breakfast," she greeted her daughter. Her blonde hair was pulled back and she wore an apron over her plain house clothes. "You look great!"

"Thanks mom," said Clover. She crossed the kitchen and hugged her. Green eyes met green eyes, and Clover could tell they were thinking the same thing. _If only dad were here to see me go off on my journey. _Her father was a very successful businessman who very often went on business trips, often in other regions. And since Unova was so far away from all the other regions, he was rarely home. Clover and her mom sighed simultaneously and Clover went to sit at the table. Her mom brought over two pancakes for her, bending down to kiss Clover's cheek as she placed the plate before her. "Eat up," she said, then returned to the stove. Clover ate quickly and glanced at her watch. 8:40. "I gotta go mom, I promised Tony I'd meet him at his house before we went to the lab."

"Okay," her mom agreed. "Just stop by before you leave. I want to give you something."

"Okay, I'll be back then!" Clover said. She grabbed her light green bag off of the hook by the door and strapped on her boots. She put the bag on over her shoulder then ran to Tony's house. She knocked on the door. Almost immediately, Tony threw open the door, making her jump. "You ready?" she asked. She looked at Tony. His gray hair went just past the tips of his ears, and it was combed out nicely. His purple eyes gleamed with excitement, and his blue backpack was strapped onto his back.

"You bet!" he said, his voice brimming with anticipation. They began walking to the pokemon lab, which wasn't very far away. "What pokemon are you going to get?" Tony asked.

"I think I'm going to get snivy," said Clover.

"You certainly seem like a grass type trainer," teased Tony. Clover had always seemed interested in grass type pokemon.

"Well what will you get?" Clover said. "They don't usually give psychic or ghost or dark pokemon at the beginning of a journey. Just fire, water, and grass."

Tony shrugged. "I guess I'll get Oshawott," he said. "I wish I could get one of those types though." Tony was a psychic. He was able to use telechenesis to levitate things, and capable of telepathy. Clover looked at Tony.

"Well, our journey will still be terrific!" said Clover. Tony nodded, his happy mood restored. "You're right. Race you to Juniper's lab!" he said. He took off running. Clover took off as well. They both stumbled into the lab at the same time panting. "Tie," said Tony, stopping to catch his breath. They looked up. Professor Juniper stood with shining eyes.

"I see you made it," she said. "Right on time." She crossed over to them. "I'm professor Juniper, as you know. You must be Tony and Clover. Glad to meet you. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll give you your first pokemon, and then you can start your journey." She turned and started walking across the room. Tony and Clover exchanged an ecstatic glance and followed her. The pokemon professor placed a glass container on the counter. She opened it, and wisps of fog came out of it. Juniper glanced up. "Make your choice, Clover." Clover picked up the pokeball labeled 'snivy' and released the grass snake. It made its cry and looked up at its new trainer.

"Snivy, I choose you!" said Clover. She looked at Tony. "Your turn to pick." Professor Juniper held up her hand.

"Hold on," she said. "Tony, I have heard that you have a special connection with psychic pokemon. For this reason, I have a special pokemon for you." She picked up a pokeball from a container on a shelf and handed it to him. "This is a psychic pokemon called Gothita."

Tony said out his gothorita. It squeaked a cute little squeak and glanced at its new trainer with judging eyes. "Hi," said Tony. "I choose you, gothita!" Tony looked ready to burst with happiness and excitement. The gothorita looked, on the other hand, a little less thrilled. It 'hmph'ed and stuck up its nose. "Looks like you may take some time to warm up to me," Tony muttered. "Oh well. At least I have a psychic pokemon." He returned it to its pokeball and turned to Clover.

"I think I'll keep my snivy out," Clover said. She bent over and picked it up. "He seems friendly," she commented.

They began to walk back to Clover's house, as she had promised her mom she would. "It's too bad the gothita doesn't like you yet," she said. "But it'll warm up to you eventually." They arrived at her house and opened the door. "Mom! We're back! We got our pokemon!"

Her mom came out of the kitchen. "Great! I see you got snivy." She scratched it on the head. "Here's what I wanted to give you." She led them to the side of the house outdoors. "Tada!" Two shiny new bikes sat perched against the wall.

"Wow!" said Clover, and a gasp from Tony showed that he was excited too. "Where did you get these?"

"Your dad got them on his last business trip. He wanted it to be a surprise for when you started your journey." She smiled. "He got one for you too, Tony."

"Thanks!" said Clover and Tony at the same time.

"Also, Juniper wanted me to give you these. They're pokedexes," she said, handing them each a pokedex.

"That's great! You're the best mom. Tell dad we said thanks." They all said their goodbyes and Tony and Clover headed for route one. They sat on their bikes and looked out at the route. Clover looked over to Tony. "You ready?"

"You bet," Tony said. And with that, they set off on route one.

**So there it is! I'd greatly appreciate it if you would leave a review and tell me what you think. Doesn't matter if you thought it was good or bad, all criticism is appreciated as long as it is constructive. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Route One

**Hey guys! Chapter two is here. If you are reading this, it means that the first chapter was interesting enough that you wanted to continue reading! Yay! Also, if you notice 'snivy' being spelled 'snicy', don't be mad, I hit c instead of v a lot and don't catch it sometimes. Same with other typos. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Route One

Clover stepped out onto route one with Tony by her side. Her heart pounded with excitement, and her breathing was coming quickly; a broad smile was spread across her face. _We're actually starting our journey! _she thought. They stepped into the waving, tall, green grass, which was rustling in the breeze. "I heard pokemon hide in the tall grass," said Clover. "Maybe we should train a little."

Tony nodded. "Maybe this is a good chance to bond with gothita." He sent out his pokemon and bent down to its level. It stuck up its nose in the same way as before and let out another 'hmph'. Tony sighed. "Gothita, I know you don't like me very much, but your my pokemon now," he said gently. "You'll have to do what I tell you in a battle." The gothita rolled its eyes. "I have an idea," said Tony thoughtfully. "It's a psychic pokemon; I should be able to talk to it through my telepathy." He looked into the gothita's eyes and the irises in his eyes glowed softly. The gothita returned the stare, the same happening with its eyes. Clover stood and watched, wishing she could know what they were talking about. After about a minute, they broke eye contact. Tony stood up.

"What'd you say?" asked Clover eagerly.

"I asked it why it didn't like me. She said that she didn't think I was strong enough, but once it found out I was a psychic she decided that I was strong enough to train it. She promised to behave," Tony told Clover. The gothita squeaked in agreement. It seemed to be less snooty now.

"Well that's good," said Clover. "You won't be disappointed," she promised the pokemon. "He's really strong." She turned to Tony. "Should we train now?"

Tony nodded. "You bet," he said.

"You _always _say that," Clover said in a mock whine as they started down the trail with their pokemon. Tony raised his hands defensively.

"It's just my thing," he said, playing along. Clover rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Let's just train." Almost as soon as she said that, a patrat jumped in front of them. "Go Snivy!" said Clover. Snivy jumped in front of her to face the patrat. "Use tackle!" The grass snake dove at the patrat, bringing it to the ground. The patrat shook him off and jumped to its feet. It used sand attack, kicking dust into snivy's eyes. Snivy closed his eyes and backed up, shaking his head. "You can do it Snivy! Use tackle again!" He squinted through the sand. Seeking out his target, he dove for the patrat again. Snivy reached his target, dragging him once more to the ground in a cloud of dust. He scrambled off of the other pokemon and wiped the last of the dust from his eyes. The patrat had fainted. "Well done Snivy!" congratulated Clover. "You won your first battle!" Her pokemon puffed out its chest in pride, clearly happy that he made a good impression on his new trainer.

"Wow, that was a good battle," said Tony. "I think you'll be a great trainer. Now it's my turn." They continued on a small ways before being stopped by a lillipup. It yapped at them and stood in a defensive stance. "Go gothita!" Tony exclaimed. Gothita flipped gracefully to stand in front of Tony. "Gothi," it said. "Use confusion!" ordered Tony. The pokemon's eyes flashed and the lillipup jolted as if struck. It growled and tackled Gothita. The fixation pokemon stumbled and fell under the lillipup. The puppy pokemon jumped off of her. "Finish this with a pound!" said Tony. She ran up to the lillipup and hit the pup hard, knocking it to the ground, passed out. "Good job Gothita!" said Tony.

"You're pretty good yourself," commented Clover. "Why don't we get to Accumula and heal our pokemon, then we can battle each other."

"You bet," Tony said, slightly sarcastically. Clover giggled and playfully punched him in the side. "Let's go. It's just up ahead," he said, pointing to the buildings ahead. "Then we can battle."

**Well there you are! Chapter two! Sorry for the shortness, I just thought it was a good stopping point. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review, good or bad. I could use any constructive criticism. Or if you want to just leave a review and say how much you don't like it, that's fine too. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle in the Square

**Here's chapter three. There's not a whole lot that happens in this chapter, so it's kind of short. Again. Sorry for all of the short chapters, they'll get longer, I promise! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Battle in the Square

Clover and Tony arrived in Accumula town soon after. They walked into the pokemon center and walked across the room to the nurse. "Welcome to the pokemon center, would you like to heal your pokemon?" the nurse asked. Tony healed his gothita first, handing her, in her pokeball, to the pink haired woman. Once Gothita was healed, she was returned to Tony. "Thanks," he said. Next, Clover healed Snivy. When they had finished the walked outside to the town square. "Ready to battle now?" Tony asked.

"You bet," Clover said, imitating Tony's voice.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Tony, trying to keep a straight face but failing. He laughed. "Alright then. Go gothita!"

"Go snivy!" Clover said. Both of their pokemon came out of their pokeballs in flashes of light. "Use vine whip Snivy!" ordered Clover at the same time Tony ordered gothita to use pound. As Tony's pokemon rushed forward, Snivy shot out a vine swiftly. He gripped the gothita's leg and pulled her crashing to the ground.

"It's okay gothita!" encouraged Tony. "Use confusion!" Gothita stood up and her eyes flashed. Snivy stumbled and held his head.

"Use tackle Snivy!" said Clover. "You can do it!" Snivy shook his head and looked up. He looked confused and dizzy, swaying on the spot. The grass snake stumbled forward and dove for gothita, but he missed and crashed onto the ground at her feet. "C'mon Snivy, you can do it! Use vine whip!" Snivy scrambled to his feet and shook his head again, looking more composed than before. He shot out a vine, grabbing gothita's leg again. This time he lifted her off the ground and slammed her back down. Panting, gothita stood back up.

"Use pound!" Tony told his pokemon. Gothita slammed her arm into Snivy, and he stumbled backwards.

"Vine whip Snivy!" Clover ordered. Snivy regained his balance and whiped out a vine, tripping the opponent and causing her to fall. Gothita fainted. "Good job Snivy!" cheered Clover. Snivy smiled, pleased at himself again. Tony and Clover heard clapping and looked around. Their battle had drawn a small crowd of about five people. A man, who looked about thirty, approached them.

"Great battle, both of you. I can tell you will be great trainers," he praised, "even if your pokemon aren't very strong at the moment." He turned to Tony. "You know, the tradition is that the loser pays the winner."

"Of course," Tony said. He handed Clover 500 watts. "That was fun, even if I lost."

Clover nodded her agreement, accepting the money. "Thanks. And yes it was really fun. We need to do this often." The man who had spoke to them rummaged through his bag.

"Here," he said, pulling out two purple bottles. "These are potions; they heal your pokemon a little. You can each have one."

"Wow, thanks," Clover said to the man. "That's very generous of you to do."

"Don't mention it," he said. "Besides, I don't need them anyway, I don't battle with my pokemon anymore. I should be thanking you for showing me an amazing battle." At that he waved good bye and walked away.

"He was nice," commented Clover when he had walked away. Tony nodded in agreement. "Well it looks like we should go heal again." As they made their way back to the pokecenter, Clover looked over at Tony. Something about him sparked an emotion in her, one she had never felt before. _I don't..like him, do I? _she thought. _At least, not as anymore than a friend._ She shrugged off the feeling and pushed it to the back of her mind. _It's probably nothing. _Arriving at the pokecenter, they healed their pokemon. Clover's stomach growled and she clutched at it. "We should eat," she said, blushing.

They walked outside with their pokemon out. Out of the corner of her eye, Clover saw something. She looked over to see two men in a dark alleyway about ten feet away. Looking closely, she saw that one of them was the man who had given them the potions, and the other was a gruff, strong looking man wearing a leather jacket. The stranger had a liepard with him. Suddenly, the man grabbed the potion-man's shirt and lifted him, and he balled his fist and brought his arm back, about to punch him. "Snivy! Use vine whip on that man in the alley!" Clover ordered her pokemon desperately. Snivy saw who she was talking about and shot out a vine, grabbing the man's wrist an inch away from the other's face.

The man looked over with a furious look on his face. "You're gonna regret that," he said menacingly.

**Well, there it is. Hope you liked it, and as usual, please leave a review. Tell me what you think I should work on and what you like and what you think of the story over all! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Crash

**Hey guys! Chapter four is here! Sorry it took longer than usual. I was kind of busy. But it's spring break for us now, so I should be able to get a lot done over the next week. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4: Crash

The man dropped the one who had given them potions, causing him to fall to the ground. A lump rose in Clover's throat as he started walking toward her, Liepard in pursuit, with an angry look on his face. Snivy took on a defensive stance and let out a small growl. The man stopped right in front of Clover. "No one gets in the way of Crash's business," he said. "Looks like I'll need to teach you a lesson." Crash raised his hand as if about to slap her. Suddenly, his hand stopped at its peak. Crash looked bewildered. "What the-" He cut off as he noticed Tony holding up his hand in his direction.

Tony looked Crash in the eyes. "You won't touch her," he said in a strict tone. The potion man scrambled over.

"Please," he begged. "Leave these two alone. I'm the one who didn't get you your money back on time."

"Quiet John," Crash said gruffly. "These two punks need to learn that they can't get in the way of my business."

"But they are just travelers! There is no way they would've known who you were," defended John. "Leave them be!"

Crash took on a thoughtful look. "So you must be battlers, huh?" he said. "Very well. I'll let you go. _If_ you beat me in a pokemon battle." Clover gulped. _How am I going to beat him? I only just started battling, and he must have years of experience!_

Clover nodded. "Okay. I accept the challenge," she said. Her voice came out shaky. "Go snivy!" She took a deep breath. _I have to focus if I want to win._

Crash motioned to his pokemon, and it leaped into battle. "Use bite!" he ordered. The Liepard dashed forward with open jaws.

"Dodge it!" said Clover. Snivy jumped over the Liepard as it came toward him, and its jaws closed on empty air. "Use vine whip!" Her pokemon grabbed the liepard's back two legs with a vine and yanked upward, causing it to fall flat on its face.

Crash looked angry. "Use fury swipes!" he ordered. As his liepard was scrambling to get to its feet, Clover ordered Snivy to use wrap. The grass snake wrapped a vine around liepard's waist and squeezed it. "Use bite!" Crash ordered a second time. The liepard grabbed the vine in its jaws and lifted Snivy into the air, slamming him down a second later. Snivy let go in surprise. He rolled a little way, then jumped to his feet, looking determined. "Scratch!" yelled Crash. Liepard dashed forward and slashed at Snivy, hitting him in the chest and causing him to fall. "Fury swipes!" The cruel pokemon slashed Snivy four times in the back. Snivy jumped to his feet.

"Use vine whip!" Clover ordered. Snivy shot out a vine, this time grabbing it and bringing it above his head before slamming it down on the liepard. With a crack, the liepard fell on the ground. It didn't get back up. Crash roared in anger.

"Go!" John said. "I'll deal with him."

Clover shook her head. "I started this," she said. "I'm going to stay." John looked worried but didn't argue.

Crash turned to look at Clover. "I'm a man of my word," he growled. "Get out of my sight!" With that he picked up his Liepard and put it on his shoulders.

Clover sighed in relief as John turned to look at her. "Thank you so much," John said.

"What was that all about anyway?" Tony chimed in. "Why was Crash angry with you?"

"He loaned me money because I needed it to pay a hospital bill for my wife, Susan," he said. "She had a bad illness for a while. She's better now, but we didn't have enough money to pay the final bill. Crash was the only one who had the money, so we were forced to go to him for it. I was supposed to pay him back by today, but I didn't have it yet, so I had to ask for more time. That's when you came in," he explained.

"Well I'm glad I could help," Clover said. Her stomach growled again, and she remembered what they were doing before the fight. "Do you know somewhere good to eat?" she asked sheepishly, clutching her stomach.

John chuckled. "Just down those steps over there there is a cafe," he said, pointing. "They have great food." Thanking John, Tony and Clover made their way over.

Tony looked over at Clover. _The way she fought Crash was amazing,_ he thought. _She's a great battler. _He had always liked Clover as more than a friend, for as long as he could remember. _She's beautiful, and funny,_ he thought. _I wonder if she feels the same? _He sighed as they entered the restaurant.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry if the battle was a little short, well the whole chapter at that. Hope you liked it, and please review. I don't care if it's good or bad, any criticism is appreciated! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5: Route Two

**Hey readers! Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy and didn't have inspiration. But chapter five is out now! Also, it's the longest chapter so far. :) Told you they'd get longer. Anyway, I tried something new for this chapter, so tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Route Two

The breeze rustled the dew-laden grass of route two in the dawn light. Clover and Tony stepped through the exit of the gate. They had been invited by John to stay the night at his house, saying it was the least he could do to repay them, and the pair gratefully accepted the offer, staying in guest rooms at his house. He had left them a breakfast on the counter, which the two had eaten. Tony and Clover left his house just as the sun was rising. Clover yawned and stretched. "Why don't we split up and train for a while? There is a gym in the next town, and we have to be ready for it," she suggested.

"Good idea," Tony agreed with a nod. They walked to the tall grass. "We should meet at the end of the route at around noon," Tony said. Clover agreed and departed, sending out her snivy as she did. _I guess I should start now, _Tony thought. "Go gothita," he said, covering his mouth to muffle a yawn. Once out, his gothita gave an annoyed look that said, 'why did you wake me so early?' Tony chuckled. "I know it's early, but there is a gym in the next town and we have to prepare to face it." His gothita rolled her eyes and sighed, but didn't put up any resistance. She squeaked in surprise as Tony bent down and picked her up, placing her on his shoulder. Gothita blinked once then relaxed, seemingly liking the new view. The pokemon swung her dangling feet, clearly happy with not having to walk. _She's so finicky, _Tony thought affectionately, _but I'm so happy I have her._ He walked into the tall grass to begin training.

* * *

Clover walked in the opposite direction from Tony, pausing to send out Snivy. The grass snake yawned and stretched, glancing around at his new surroundings. He seemed to know that they would be training, and he looked up at Clover eagerly, causing her to giggle. "You seem ready to go," she commented. She bent down and picked him up, carrying him in her arms. Snivy looked pleased, and Clover giggled again. "Let's go." Clover walked into the tall grass with Snivy, yawning. "It sure is early. But the sunrise is _beautiful,_" she sighed in awe as she looked at the rising dawn. The usually blue sky was painted with shades of red, orange, and pink, with clouds scattered around the sky, and the sun was peaking over the horizon, rays of light being cast around it.

There was a rustle in the brush behind Clover, and she jumped, broken from her trance, and spun around to see a lillipup emerge from the grass. It yipped and wagged its tail. Clover giggled and bent down to pet it. The puppy pokemon laid back its ears and growled, snapping at her hand. Gasping in surprise, Clover yanked her hand back before it bit down on her hand. _Wild pokemon aren't always as friendly as they look, _she noted. "Go snivy!" she said, and her pokemon jumped off of her shoulder and landed in front of the lillipup, taking on a fighting stance. Lillipup growled once again, a snarl on its face. "You certainly are fiesty," muttered Clover. "Snivy use tackle," she ordered. Her pokemon lunged forward at the lillipup, which nimbly jumped away, making snivy fall, before dashing in and biting him. Snivy jumped to his feet. "Use vine whip!" Clover said._ I won't be beaten by a wild pokemon! _Snivy launched a vine at the lillipup, lashing at it. The lillipup flinched as the vine connected with its back. Snivy took advantage of this, and used vine whip again. "Enough Snivy," said Clover. She pulled out a pokeball, which she had bought extras of in town, and threw it at the wild pokemon. It opened with a flash of light and sucked in the lillipup in a red beam. The pokeball flipped in the air before landing on the ground.

* * *

Tony ducked under a low hanging tree branch, holding onto gothita to keep her from falling. So far, they had only battled with a single patrat and had won quite easily. Gothita had defeated the rodent without receiving any damage herself. _I wonder what Clover is doing? _Tony thought. _Maybe she caught a pokemon, or she's battling right now. _While he was lost in thought, a purrloin stepped out of a bush in front of him. He didn't notice until gothita squeaked a warning. "Huh?" Tony grunted, stopping in his tracks. The devious pokemon meowed to get his attention. _It's a dark type,_ he thought._ I should catch it._ Shaking his head to clear it, Tony sent out Gothita. "Let's go gothita," he said. She jumped lazily off of his shoulder, dropping on the ground right in front of Tony's feet with a small, cute squeak. Purrloin looked nonchalant, licking its paw leisurely. "Use confusion Gothita!" Tony said energetically. Gothita's eyes flashed and the purrloin swayed with a mew of surprise. It placed its paw back on the ground to stabilize itself. Once the attack was complete, the purrloin growled and lunged, swiping gothita across the face with extended claws. He didn't seem to have taken a lot of damage from the psychic attack. The fixation pokemon stumbled backwards, but caught herself. She looked up determinedly. "Now use pound," commanded Tony. She raced forward and slammed her head into the purrloin's chest, causing it to be launched into the air and land on its back with a soft thump. Tony grabbed an unused pokeball from his belt and threw it as the wild pokemon was struggling to its paws. With a flash and a streak of red light, the cat entered the pokeball, which dropped to the ground. For a moment, it didn't move at all. _Come on, come on! _Tony thought, clenching his fists in front of him. After a few seconds, the pokeball began rocking back and forth rapidly. Tony's heart raced in excitement. _If I catch this, it'll be the first time I ever caught a pokemon,_ he thought.

The pokeball clicked after what seemed an eternity, but in reality was only about ten seconds. "Yes!" yelled Tony, throwing his fists above his head in celebration. "We did it, gothita!" Gothita seemed satisfied, a smug look on her face. There was a scratch mark across her face where the purrloin had scratched her. "Oh," he said, bending down to get a closer look. "I guess I should use a potion now." He took off his backpack and unzipped the medicine pocket. He grabbed the potion that John had given him. "Close your eyes," Tony told his pokemon. She closed her eyes as told, and Tony sprayed the medicine on the cut. Like magic, the wound healed itself, not leaving even a slight indication that gothita was ever hurt at all. Gothita sighed and relaxed, rejuvenated. She even seemed to regain some of her energy. "Neat," Tony said. There was no medicine left in the bottle, so Tony placed the empty container in an unused section of his backpack to throw away later, as there were no trash cans nearby. "Let's keep moving," he said.

* * *

_Come on Lillipup,_ thought Clover as the pokeball rocked for the first time. It paused after the first rock, and Clover clenched her teeth. A light began to show through the crack in the pokeball, and it burst open in a flash of light, snapping the pokeball in two. "No!" Clover said. "Hurry Snivy, use tackle!" The lillipup seemed tired after fighting to escape the pokeball, and it stood catching its breath. Unable to dodge away in time, it was barreled over by Snivy. They rolled together for a second before stopping, Snivy pinning the puppy down. The wild pokemon was panting hard by now, and Snivy scrambled gracefully off of the lillipup. "C'mon now," Clover muttered, throwing another pokeball. The lillipup entered the pokeball for a second time. This time, it began rocking right away. It rocked a few times before stopping with a click. "Woohoo!" cheered Clover, jumping up and down. "I did it! I caught a pokemon!" She looked down at snivy, who looked pleased that his trainer was happy. "And I couldn't have done it without you, of course," she said with a smile. Snivy puffed out his chest in pride.

Once Clover had settled down, she glanced at her Cross-transceiver, seeing it was now an hour later than when they had left town._ Wow, that time passed quickly, _thought Clover. _It seems like we just left._ She glanced around. It was past sunrise now, the sun was above the horizon in a blue sky. Clover also realized that she wasn't tired anymore. "Well we only have a few more hours to train before we meet Tony," she said to Snivy. "Let's get a move on. Go lillipup!" Clover said, sending out the newest addition to the team. It seemed a little tired from the fight. She bent down to see it. "I'm your trainer now," she told it. The newly caught lillipup wagged its tail. This time when Clover reached to pet it, it let her and moved closer. "I guess I should let you rest. You look tired out from all that fighting. Return." A red beam engulfed the puppy, and lillipup returned to her pokeball. "I'll train you some more, Snivy, and then once lillipup has rested, I'll let you rest and I'll train her for a while." Snivy nodded in understanding. "Let's go then."

* * *

Tony walked through the grass with gothita on his shoulder and Purrloin walking by his side. The new pokemon seemed to like him, luckily, and proved to be a good addition to his team. It was now eleven o'clock, according to his cross-transceiver, and he had battled much more. Both of his pokemon seemed to be more skilled than before, learning from the battles they had and mistakes they made, and training their muscles to be stronger. "We'd better start making our way over there," Tony said. "I'm proud of you both because of all of your hard work." Gothita squeaked and purrloin meowed. They were both tired, but they seemed to want to keep training, for Tony. A warm feeling of love spread through Tony for his pokemon._ I'm lucky to have them, _he thought as they began to walk in the direction of their meeting place.

* * *

Clover was making her way over to the end of the route. Snivy was in his pokeball resting, for Clover had trained him a lot, and Lillipup was happily trotting alongside her, yipping occasionally. Nearing the meeting place, Clover was stopped by a young boy. "Hey, you look strong!" he said. "Why don't we have a battle?" Clover glanced at her cross-transceiver. Eleven-thirty. She nodded.

"Sure, but I'm meeting someone soon, so we should make it quick."

The young boy nodded. "My name is Roy," he introduced himself. "Ten years ago, a trainer from Nuvema Town almost single handedly disbanded a group of pokemon stealers who called themselves 'team plasma,' and became champion of the Unova region. Her name was Rebecca, and she is still the champion today. Eight years ago, team plasma reformed, but a new trainer, Brandon, and his friend, Will, defeated them. Brandon is a gym leader now. I want to be like these trainers someday, so I'm going to train my pokemon well so I can!" he concluded. "Go patrat!" Clover sent out Snivy, who looked well rested. "Use bite Patrat!" Roy said.

"Snivy, use wrap!" Snivy ducked under the lunging Patrat and grabbed it with his tail. He then wrapped his body around it, squeezing it.

"Use bite patrat!" Roy ordered. Patrat dug his fangs into snivy's tail, causing him to flinch and loosen his grip. "Now sand attack!" Patrat kicked up dust with its feet into Snivy's eyes, and he released Patrat and shook his head.

"Vine whip Snivy!" commanded Clover. Snivy lashed out viciously with a vine, connecting to the patrat's side with a crack. The patrat fell to the ground and fainted.

"Wow, you really are strong," said Roy in amazement. "You knocked out my patrat with two moves! Well, that was my only pokemon, so I guess you win. Here's 200 watts for winning." He handed Clover the money and returned his patrat. "Thanks for the battle!" he said.

"You too!" Clover said in a friendly way. "Keep on training!" At that she returned Snivy and ran to meet Tony, Lillipup still racing beside her.

* * *

Tony arrived at their meeting place in front of the gate at exactly noon. Just as he turned to watch for Clover, she ran around the bend and ran right into him, making both of them to fall on their butt. "Ow!" Tony exclaimed, rubbing his head. Gothita had fallen backward off of his shoulder, and purrloin had leapt back to avoid being fallen on. Clover rubbed her head as well, and her Lillipup had skidded to a halt right in front of Purrloin. Cat hissed at dog, and dog barked at cat. Lillipup began chasing Purrloin in circles around Tony and Clover. "Purrloin, come here!" said Tony. Purrloin leaped onto Tony's lap, turned, and hissed at lillipup with its ears laid back in fury. Lillipup was barking energetically with its tail wagging and tongue lolling.

"Lillipup! Leave the purrloin alone!" Clover ordered. The puppy turned to look at Clover with its ears pricked before returning to her, panting, with a carefree look on its face. "Sorry Tony! I didn't know you'd be there," she said, getting to her feet.

Tony stood as well. "That's fine, it didn't hurt too bad," he said. "I see you got a Lillipup. I caught a purrloin," he introduced his new pokemon, which waved its tail in greeting. "The two seemed to have met already." Purrloin and Lillipup were having a stare-down, Lillipup looking like it found a new game to play while Purrloin looked extremely irritated. Both trainers laughed. "Well I got a lot of training done, you?"

"Me too. Snivy is much stronger than before, and even Lillipup has grown in the short time I've had her," Clover reported. "We should go to the pokemon center." Tony agreed and the pair walked through the gate into Striaton City, the place where they would receive their first gym badge.

**Well there you go! Chapter five! As always, leave a review telling me what you liked and what you think I need to fix. Any review is a good review, even if you hate the story. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Celestial Battles

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! Lack of inspiration due to a crash while I was writing. :/ But anyway, it's done now! Hope you enjoy! It's a pretty long chapter, so hope that makes up for it. Please leave a review! I also took down the preview of this chapter so that any new readers don't have to read a preview before reading the whole thing.**

Chapter six: Celestial Battles

Tony and Clover stood in the dream yard in Striaton City. It was nearing twilight, the sun beginning to set. The first stars dotted the sky, and the temperature was beginning to cool. Purrloin and Lillipup were inside of their pokeballs, as they could not stop bickering. The Striaton City gym stood in front of them, and a sign in front of the building read 'Spectra: The Psychokinetic Queen.' _She's psychic too, _thought Tony. _This could be a great challenge for me. She could teach me a lot from this battle. _He took a deep breath and turned to Clover. "Are you ready?"

Clover nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be," she murmured. She took a deep breath. Adrenaline was running through her, making her heart race. Nervousness was taking hold. Snivy seemed to pick up on her uneasiness. The small pokemon gently placed his hand on his trainer's shoulder in a comforting gesture from his new spot in the hood of her jacket. Clover looked over her shoulder and into the eyes of the grass snake. A smile spread gently across Snivy's face, and his eyes reflected a certain warmth that caused Clover to relax. She grinned at her pokemon and turned back to the gym building. _I can do this, _she thought to herself.

The two walked into the gym. A strange sight greeted them, and the gym was pitch black, the only faint bit of light coming from the door. They stood on a small platform at the door, but the rest of the gym seemed to be a reflection of the night sky. It was a deep, dark blue, with stars dotting it. "Where's the floor?" Clover said. She was utterly perplexed. All around them was stars and darkness. **Welcome to my gym,** a voice said to them. But there was something different about this voice: it was inside of their heads. Tony blinked in surprise but soon became comfortable with the voice. He was obviously used to being communicated with telepathically, as he was a psychic. For Clover, however, it was slightly harder. She clutched her head and gasped. A headache split her mind, and she doubled over. Clover would have fallen had Tony not caught her in his arms. He looked into her eyes with great concern in his.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, worry thick in his voice. Clover stared into his eyes for a moment, that strange emotion stirring inside of her again. She blushed and pulled away, looking at the ground.

"I'm fine," she said. Her voice cracked slightly as she said this. "But...you know how much it hurts when you talk to me telepathically." Tony nodded and Clover bit her lip as the voice continued. **I am Spectra, the Stiraton City gym leader. I am on the other side of this floor. Do not worry, it is safe. It is simply a projection of the starry sky. You can walk across it safely. **Clover and Tony exchanged a glance, as did Gothita and Snivy. Every one of them took a deep breath as Tony took his first step out onto space. As his foot connected with the ground, a light rippled across the floor, illuminating the room. A faint outline could be seen on the opposite side of the room. _That must be Spectra, _Tony thought. He stood in the spot he had stepped on with his legs together. The floor under his shoes was faintly flickering with light._ Neat. _He turned back to Clover.

"It's safe," he said. "Come on." Clover hesitantly stepped onto the floor, and the same ripple of light greeted her. The fear in her eyes changed to wonder as the light spread across the room, and the silhouette could be seen for another moment.

"She's just ahead. Let's go," Clover said. The pair walked ahead together. With every step, a new wave of light spread across the gym floor. Eventually they made it across the space between the entrance and Spectra. There was a small staircase leading up to a platform where the psychic leader was. They climbed the marble stairs and faced Spectra. The floor at the top of these steps was the same as before. Squinting in the darkness, the two trainers stepped forward. As they stepped onto the black floor, the usual wave of light spread out, only this time, it stayed and illuminated the area with a bright glow. Spectra sat a short distance away, her features clear in the warm, soft glowing. She was a beautiful young woman, with long, curling blonde hair with white-blonde streaks, her soft, smooth skin a milky white. Her large, round eyes were oceans of blue. What she wore was truly a marvel: a long, flowing, rippling white dress that reached her feet. She sat in a large, throne-like white chair.

"Welcome," she crooned, her voice smooth as honey. "I am Spectra, the gym leader of Striaton. It is an honor, Clover and Tony."

"Wait," Clover said. "How do you know our names? We never told you them."

"Psychics have a way of knowing things." It was not Spectra who had spoken, but Tony. Clover had momentarily forgotten that he was psychic, so she was slightly surprised that he had answered her question.

"This is true," said Spectra. She stood. Her dress waved behind her awesomely. _Her dress looks like a Gardevoir's, _thought Clover. Clover knew what a gardevoir looked like because her father had brought one home from one of his business trips. He had said she was one of his new traveling companions, along with his Dragonite and Milotic. Her father had a thing for beautiful pokemon. "I also know your friend Tony here is a psychic as well," continued Spectra, causing Clover to jump and drop her train of thought. "Who shall challenge me first?"

Clover and Tony exchanged a glance and a nod. "I will," Clover announced, stepping forward. "Go Snivy!"

"Very well," Spectra said. "Drowzee, I choose you." She threw a pokeball, which had been hidden in her belt, and out came her pokemon. "Use confusion!" Spectra ordered at the same moment Clover commanded Snivy to use vine whip. Snivy lashed out a vine just before drowzee had a chance to use the attack. He wrapped the vine around the enemy's waist, lifted him in the air, then slammed him back down. Drowzee jumped quickly to his feet, having taken very small damage. He then used confusion, causing Snivy to grip his head and squeeze his eyes shut. Once the attack ended, Snivy got his bearings then made a move to tackle drowzee at the command of his trainer. They rolled together on the ground for a short way, the ground under them glowing brighter underneath of the entwined battlers. Spectra closed her eyes and raised her hands to her head. Drowzee used headbutt with seemingly no command from Spectra, throwing snivy with the sheer force of his attack. Clover was confused until realization dawned on her: Spectra could telepathically communicate with her pokemon so as not to alert the opponent to her plan. _This makes it a little more difficult. But I like a challenge! _Clover thought.

"Snivy use vine whip!" Snivy grabbed Drowzee again, but this time once he had grabbed hold, the Drowzee grabbed hold of the attacking vine. Snivy was lifted into the air by Spectra's pokemon. Forced to let go of Drowzee, Snivy dropped onto the ground, a small thud echoing from the impact. "Quick use bind!" Clover shouted. Her pokemon stood and dashed forward, wrapping its body around abra, who struggled against his captor. Spectra's pokemon seemed to be weakening. Snivy squeezed the psychic type pokemon with his body as hard as he could. The Drowzee used confusion, weakening Snivy's grasp. He swiftly took advantage of the opening, shaking off Snivy with ease and kicking him, sending the grass snake reeling. Clover's pokemon slithered out of the way before Drowzee could land another hit on him. Both pokemon were panting by now, Spectra's seemingly slightly more tired. _We can do it Snivy! _Clover encouraged silently. "Use vine whip!" Her companion snapped Drowzee with a vine swiftly before he had any time to react. With a crack it landed, and Spectra's Drowzee fell to the ground in fatigue, unconscious.

"Very good," said Spectra, who had not spoken since the beginning of the battle. "You are a very skilled trainer indeed. I have only one pokemon left. Let us see who wins in the end." She held up her hand and a pokeball lifted from her belt. "Mr. Mime, go!" A silly looking pokemon came out of the pokemon. It waved its hands around for a moment before assuming a fighting stance. Spectra closed her eyes and put her hands delicately to her forehead again. _That must be how she uses her telepathy, _Clover observed. _That's what she did when Drowzee started using attacks without her speaking. _Suddenly, Mr. Mime cartwheeled forward and stopped in front of Snivy, who had a scowl on his face. Mr. Mime looked at him a second before using double slap, hitting him twice across the face. This enraged snivy, who balled his fists and tensed.

"Use tackle Snivy!" said Clover, balling her fists in front of her. Snivy happily obliged, pummeling Mr. Mime to the ground. _Someone doesn't like Mr. Mime, _thought Clover, holding back a giggle. Snivy kept Mr. Mime pinned for a while before the latter used psywave, blasting Snivy off of him and jumping to his feet. Snivy scrambled ungracefully to his feet, panting hard. _He's fought two pokemon now. He must be tired. _"Return Snivy!" Clover ordered. Her grass snake dashed back to her and sat at her feet happily, still breathing hard. "Go lillipup!" The puppy pokemon came out of her pokeball with a yip and a wag of the tail. "Use bite!" Clover said. As she spoke, Mr. Mime had cartwheeled forward again, this time using psywave as soon as he landed in front of lillipup. Lillipup yelped and rolled a little way before jumping up and growling. She ran forward and bit Mr. Mime on the arm. The barrier pokemon cringed. "Quick, use bite again!" The puppy pokemon jumped forward and bit Mr. Mime again, this time on the leg. _Bite's a dark type move. Those are super effective on psychic types, _remembered Clover. Mr. Mime by this time seemed ready to throw in the towel, but he had one last trick up his sleeve. He jumped high into the air and performed a flip. The acrobatic pokemon sprawled out in the air, arms and legs extended, and blasted another psywave at Lillipup. Lillipup scarcely managed to jump out of the way before the attack landed, and used tackle quickly at a command from Clover. Puppy and clown rolled together before Lillipup jumped off Spectra's Mr. Mime, which was laying out cold. The victorious trainer turned to Spectra with a huge smile on her face. "I won! I won my first gym battle!" she cheered, jumping up and down. Snivy and Lillipup joined in, both jumping up and down. Lillipup barked in joy and snivy cried out happily.

"You have battled well, Clover," Spectra hummed. "For that I award you the Spirit badge." The gym leader levitated a shiny, tear shaped badge toward Clover, who accepted it with enthusiasm. It was a white badge with a gold outline, with pale pink stripes on the inside.

"Thank you," Clover said gratefully. "Well I guess it's Tony's turn." She stepped back, out of the way. Tony took her place.

As Tony walked forward, gothita squeaked eagerly. "Hold on gothita," Tony said. "I won't be using you yet." Gothita looked dejected. "Don't worry, you'll still get to battle." This seemed to cheer the little pokemon up a little, but she still had a pout on her face as she sat on Tony's shoulder. "Go purrloin!" Tony said, throwing the pokeball containing purrloin. He levitated it back into his belt as purrloin came out of her pokeball. The cat pokemon meowed and took on an agressive stance. Her tail lashed and her eyes gleamed in anticipation.

"Go Drowzee," Spectra said melodically. She levitated a pokeball onto the field and out came her pokemon, which had been magically healed somehow. Spectra swiftly brought back her pokeball and assumed her telepathic stance with her eyes closed with her hands on her forehead. Suddenly, Tony held his hand up and directed it toward Spectra. Nothing was happening on the battlefield. _Spectra or Tony would have had their pokemon attack by now,_ Clover thought. _What gives?_ Even the battling pokemon looked confused, both looking expectantly at their looked up at Tony and lowered her hands. "I see," she said. "You blocked my telepathy to my pokemon so that I have to give away my attacks. Clever. Although I must say, I am impressed. It is a rather advanced skill to be able to block one's telepathy. I was far older than you when I was finally able to do such a thing." _So that's it! Tony found a way to get her to reveal her plans. _"Very well. I can still beat you even without my telepathy. Drowzee, use confusion!" Drowzee held both hands up and his eyes flashed. Purrloin flinched but didn't seem very damaged. She simply shook her head and tensed. _Psychic isn't very effective on dark. That's why his purrloin isn't very affected,_ Clover thought.

"Use scratch!" Tony ordered. Purrloin sprinted forward swiftly and raked her claws across Drowzee's chest, nimbly jumping back before she could be countered. "Now assist!" As an aura came off of gothita (which caused her to jump) and wrapped around Purrloin, Spectra commanded Drowzee to use confusion again. He held up his hands and his eyes flashed yet again, and Purrloin again shook her head, this time growling in obvious annoyance. Suddenly, the aura went away and Purrloin used pound, crashing both paws down hard on Drowzee._ That move makes a pokemon use an attack that another pokemon in your party has,_ Clover thought. _Interesting. _As purrloin's attack landed, Drowzee fell down into a sitting position. Spectra swiftly commanded her pokemon to use headbutt. Drowzee stood up and rammed into purrloin faster than either the pokemon or Tony thought possible, and Purrloin fell back in surprise. Her pokemon took advantage of this without needing a command, slamming his hands (which were joined together) down on Purrloin's exposed belly in what appeared to be the move pound. Tony's pokemon scrambled up ungracefully, clearly winded from the swift action. Purrloin took on an aggressive stance with teeth bared and swiped at Drowzee with extended claws intimidatingly.

"Psychic!" Spectra said. This time when Drowzee assumed his position, a pinkish glow could be seen around purrloin, and she was lifted into the air. Drowzee stopped the attack, and the cruel pokemon fell to the ground. She twisted in midair as cats do and landed on her feet, unharmed. Maybe a little surprised, but unharmed. Tony ordered her to use scratch. Again she sprinted forward and slashed at Drowzee. Before her claws made contact, Drowzee ducked and avoided the attack. Somehow, Purrloin was ready for this and swung her paw down hard, her claws raking across the top of the psychic pokemon's head.

"Use bite now!" Tony said. Purrloin thrust forward and chomped her jaws down on the Drowzee's arm. Drowzee fell onto his back, fainted. "Return Purrloin, it's gothita's turn." Gothita squeaked happily and jumped down from Tony's shoulder.

"Very good, but I am not quite done yet," Spectra said. "Go Mr. Mime!" Her clownish pokemon came out of her thrown pokeball and did his hand waves. Gothita interrupted the Mr. Mime's waving with a command from Tony to use confusion. The barrier pokemon stumbled out of surprise and shook his head to clear it. He looked up, appearing angered at not being able to finish his 'performance'. Spectra ordered him swiftly to use double slap, and he obeyed swiftly, not even bothering to show off his acrobatic skills in his rage. He reached Gothita within seconds and smacked her twice, knocking her over.

"Quickly, use confusion!" Tony said, almost in a yell. _Tony must be really into this battle, _Clover thought. _He usually never yells, even in a battle. _Gothita's eyes flashed again, and Mr. Mime staggered. He looked around the gym, seeming to have lost his bearings. The barrier pokemon was also breathing heavily.

"Use psywave!" Spectra commanded. There was a tone of desperation in her voice, as if she realized that Tony was winning the fight. Clover looked swiftly at the gym leader, and noticed a twinge of panic in her eyes. She directed her attention away from Spectra and back to the battle. Mr. Mime stood and spread his arms wide, but the move seemed to backfire on the pokemon, a small explosion of purple and pink aura bursting in front of him. The shocked and surprised pokemon fell back and rubbed his head with his eyes closed. Tony ordered Gothita to use pound enthusiastically with confidence in his voice. Just as Mr. Mime was opening his eyes in recovery, Gothita smashed her head down onto the weakened psychic type. Spectra's pokemon fell onto his back, unconscious. Tony's eyes gleamed with satisfaction and he looked up at a shocked Spectra. They sat in silence for a few moments before Spectra spoke up. "Defeated twice in one day. It seems I may need to train harder," she said simply. She pulled out another shiny white and pink badge and levitated it to Tony. "Now that you two have a gym badge, stronger pokemon will listen to you. It was a pleasure battling you." With that she returned to her throne like chair and sat peacefully in a meditative position. The light that had lit the battlefield faded away. Clover and Tony took that as a dismissal, and turned to exit the dark, starry gym. _This is just the beginning, _Clover thought. _Unova league, here I come!_

* * *

Tony and Clover sat in a lively restaurant with their pokemon. This particular cafe was run by three former gym leaders from Striaton, Cress, Cilan, and Chile. On the menu was something called the 'gym badge special' which the pair had ordered. It was a special deal reserved for anyone with a Striaton City gym badge, and it included a menu item of the trainer's choice along with a plate of various berries for the pokemon. And the best part: it was free. So the trainers sat eating their meal, Tony with stew while Clover had selected a noodle and veggie dish. Clover and Tony chatted about their battle, complimenting each other on how well they performed and discussing how they could improve. Their pokemon sat happily eating their berries, each with a content and proud look on their face. Lillipup, who was seated next to Purrloin, finished her plate first. The puppy gazed sadly at her plate for a moment and glanced at Purrloin's only half empty plate. She stealthily brought her head closer to the cat's plate, aiming to take a berry from the unsuspecting pokemon's plate. Clover noticed this and nudged Tony with her elbow, interrupting something he was saying about how good she was at battling, and pointed toward Lillipup, holding her hand up to her lips to stifle a giggle. Just as Lillipup grasped a cheri berry gently in her jaws, Purrloin looked down and saw the theft. With an angry growl she scratched the top of the puppy pokemon's head with her claws. Realizing her cover was blown, Lillipup swiftly chewed and swallowed the berry, yelping from the blow. Tony and Clover cracked up with laughter as their pokemon scuffled, not even trying to break the two up. Lillipup tried to seize more berries and Purrloin defended her plate, soundly cuffing the dog when she attempted to take her food.

Tony looked over at Clover, the familiar feeling he got when he looked at her rising. She looked beautiful in the dim light of the restaurant; her green eyes reflected the light in the room nicely, her long brown hair fell over her shoulders stunningly, her headband accenting it adorably. The zip up hoodie she wore was a light green, a shade lighter than her eyes, and had a beautiful brown floral pattern on it that representing her love for nature. _I have to tell her how I feel sometime,_ he thought. _Might as well be now. _He took a deep breath and started. "Clover.." he said, his voice only coming out as a hoarse whisper. The young psychic cleared his throat and tried again. "Clover?"

"Hm?" Clover said. She turned her attention to Tony from giggling at the squabbling pokemon.

"I want to tell you something," Tony said carefully. "It's just that...what I'm trying to say is.."_ Why is this so hard? _"I want to tell you that I think you're..." _Amazing_, t_he most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, have the most magnificent personality ever, I like you a lot. _He coughed to buy himself time. _I can't do this. I can NOT do this, _he thought nervously.

"What is it? Just spit it out," Clover said, curiosity plain on her face.

Tony at this point was fighting panic. He couldn't follow through with telling her how he felt, but he didn't want to look like a complete idiot by not saying anything. He had to think of something. _Fast. _"I just wanted to say..." he was talking slowly now, "that I think you're...the most amazing pokemon battler I've ever seen." Inwardly he sighed, relieved that he had come up with an excuse.

"Aw, thanks Tony!" Clover said cheerily, not realizing her friend's nerves. "You're the best friend a girl could have." That familiar spark came back to Clover, and she didn't fight it. She had grown to like the feeling she had when she saw Tony; it was a sort of mixture of joy and nervousness and excitement, and though she couldn't exactly put her finger on what this feeling was, she suspected that she liked Tony. After all, the feeling more or less matched the description that her mom had given her of love when she was a little girl. She thought back to that day.

_"Mommy, what does love feel like?" a smaller Clover asked from her mother's lap._

_"Well," her mom began, "It's kind of a little jolt inside of you. Like a spark."_

"Mommy, do you think I'll ever fall in love?" the curious child inquired.

_Her mother giggled softly. "I'm sure you will someday."_

Clover sighed. _But there's no way he'd ever feel the same way about me, _she thought. Pushing the feeling to the back of her mind, she continued to talk with her companion, unaware that he did indeed feel the same way, even felt more strongly about her than she did for him.

**Hope you enjoyed! Again, please leave a review, good or bad. Thanks in advance!**


End file.
